Meeting Mister Anderson
by little.human.gal.pal
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets a letter from his son's first grade teacher
1. Chapter 1

When Kurt receives the letter from his son's first grade teacher, he is puzzled.

"Jack?" he calls, craning his head to look down the hallway at the boys' bedroom door. He can't hold his smile when a little head pops through the crack.

"Yeah, Dad?" Jack shouts. Kurt motions for him to come stand by him. When the boy reaches him, Kurt grabs him under the arms and plops him down on his lap.

Looking into eyes that match his, he asks "Is everything okay at school?"

His sons' bright smile is instantaneous. "Dad! School is good. We got book buddies this week who read with us and mine brought _chapter_ books with him!" he ranted. Kurt brushed him hair back and smiled. When Jack got excited, he talked so fast that sometimes a few words got lost in the mix. He was still having trouble pronouncing his 'R's.

"Wow" Kurt enthused "Maybe next week you can take in one of your books. I bet your book buddy would be impressed!"

Jacks eyes widened "You have the best ideas" he marveled, moving to hop down from his Dad's lap. Kurt wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him there.

"Now hold on. Let's talk" Kurt says.

"Okay." Jack replies pleasantly. "About what?"

Kurt hangs his head to look at his sons eyes. Just like his own, those eyes are a dead give-away when fishing for information. "You know you can tell me if there is ever anything bothering you, right? No matter what?"

"Dad, duh! You're my best friend," Jack says. This time when he goes to leave, Kurt doesn't stop him.

Kurt doesn't know if this is proper Parent-Teacher conference etiquette, but he really has nowhere else to leave Jack tonight so he hands his son a Junie B. Jones book and they set out to his Elementary school. He figures if it's really an issue, Jack can sit outside the room and read while Kurt talks to his teacher.

"Where are we going?" his son questions from the backseat.

"School" Kurt answers.

"But it's almost night time. I already went to school today"

"I know, honey. We're going to see your teacher."

Jacks face lights up. "Are we gonna have dinner with him?"

Kurt laughs and looks at him in the rear-view mirror. "I don't think so"

"Mr. Anderson is the coolest. He wears a different bowtie every day, like me! And his teacher closet is full of costumes and music and only fun stuff. Not paper and pencils like all the other teachers" Jack raves. "Mr. Anderson told me I might be the smartest reader in the whole class" he whispers proudly.

"Mr. Anderson seems very cool!" Kurt agrees with a smile.

"The coolest" Jack corrects.

When they pull into the familiar parking lot, Jack is out of his seat before the car is even off. They walk into the school and Jack grabs his hand to lead him to the classroom.

"Mr. Anderson?" Jack calls excitedly, letting go of Kurt's hand and bolting through one of the open classroom doors.

"Hey, buddy!" Kurt hears a man voice filter through the door. "I didn't know you'd come too! Best surprise ever"

"I know. Daddy said you weren't having dinner with us, though."

Kurt reaches the door and opens it in time to see Mr. Anderson laugh loudly and ruffle his sons' hair. Jack immediately looks to his father and puts his hands in his hair, running to a window so he can fix it in the reflection. When he's finished, he runs up to Kurt and asks if he brought any hairspray.

"No, Jack. You don't need to be using anything in your hair yet. Go put some water in it if you want to" he said sternly.

"But _you_ use it. I like your hair" Jack grumbles as he walks up to the big sink on the other side of the room. Kurt laughs quietly before turning to introduce himself to the other man.

He finds Mr. Anderson giving his a look that resembles surprised astonishment. "You two look exactly alike" he says with a strange edge to his voice.

Kurt gets a good look at the man in front of him. He is a few inches shorter than him. Dressed impeccably, bowtie in place between his broad shoulders just as his son had said. His hair is gelled down, but there are a few loose curls escaping around his ears. His skin is flawless and Kurt does everything he can to keep his eyes from widening.

When did school teachers become attractive?

He gapes for a second before realizing that he was spoken to. "Oh!" he gasps. "Oh, yeah. It's a shame though. His mother was beautiful" Kurt says with a laugh.

"You're married?" The man inquires with a tight smile.

"Oh, no. It was just a fling in college. You know, trying to convince the general public of your heterosexuality in any way possible so that they leave you alone." He laughs awkwardly when he realizes he's rambling. "Uh…" he trails off.

"Of course" he man laughs, his smile widening. "Anyway, you're obviously Jack's dad"

"Yep. And you must be the infamous Mr. Anderson"

"Call me Blaine" he says hastily. He reaches out a hand for Kurt to take.

"Kurt Hummel" he says, grabbing Blaine's outstretched hand.

Jack chooses that time to run back over and wrap himself around Kurt's leg. "Why are we here, again?"

Blaine squats down so he's level with Jack. "I wanted to talk with your dad for a minute if that's okay," he answered "If you want, you can read your book in the quiet corner while we talk. You can even pick whichever bean-bag you want to. AND you won't have to take turns."

Jack wastes no time running over to a well-lit corner surrounded by short bookshelves. He sinks into a big, green, soft looking cushion.

"Alright, shall we get started? I don't want to keep you guys" Blaine says.

"Of course. Is Jack causing trouble or something?" He asks, his brow furrowing with worry.

Blaine puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "No! No, not at all. Jack is a pleasure! I'm honestly just a little worried about him," he lowers his voice "He has a little bit of trouble making friends."

Kurt pales "Oh no" he groans. "It's my fault. He grew up constantly around older people. He had no exposure to other kids until preschool. He knows how to interact with adults, not other kids. Oh my God. I should have seen this coming. He's scarred for life" he whispers quickly, starting to panic.

"No, Mr. Hummel. Jack is very polite for his age and very, _very_ smart. I'd even call him mature. He gets along fine with the others. I'm just afraid that they don't know how to relate to him," Blaine soothes. "I wanted to ask you if he ever talks about his classmates or anything."

"Not really. He likes to tell me what he's learned; it usually doesn't involve others," Kurt sighs. "What should I do?"

"Nothing," Blaine replies sternly. "Your son is wise beyond his years. There should be more kids like Jack out there. I just want you to keep me informed. Tell me if he ever says he's being mistreated. I'm sure you know how boys can be," he gives Kurt a pointed look.

Kurt nods and takes a deep breath. "Thank you" he says quietly, looking over at Jack. Blaine grabs his hand.

"I've never met a kid like him. Jack is special" he says with a huge smile

"I know" Kurt smiles.

"I think any kid of yours would have to be extraordinary" Blaine laughs.

Kurt feels his face flush and he walks over to gather Jack. "Come on, honey. We can go out to eat tonight."

Jack lets out a little cheer and shoves his book closed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hummel" Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand again.

"Call me Kurt" he replies, raising an eyebrow. "I'm gonna e-mail you my number" he decides. "Just in case"

With a bashful smile, he grabs Jacks hand and heads out the door.

"Were really not eating here with Mr. Anderson?" he mumbles sadly.

Kurt smiles slyly. "Mr. Anderson can certainly join us if he wants to"

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up and he smiles again, showing off a set of straight, white teeth. He mouths 'Really?', and when Kurt nods he grabs his coats and keys.

As they walk out of the classroom, and Mr. Anderson locks the door behind them, Kurt feels somehow complete.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that he had put himself into an exceptionally odd situation. When he had asked Jack's teacher to follow them to dinner, he'd had some passing illusion of a charming romance. A winsome affair of the heart. Or… or _something._ It was the kind of thoughts he hadn't allowed of himself since high school, and he couldn't figure out exactly what had brought them on so randomly. Either way, he could think of nothing but how desperate he must seem and how awkward this could be.

Yes, Blaine is a teacher. And he seems to appreciate Jack as a student, which gets him some major brownie points. But liking kids and wanting take on someone _else's_ kid were two very different ideas. Kurt is aware that any relationship he has becomes a relationship with Jack as well, which is why he tended to stay away from them.

And,_ oh my god_, he might not even be available. He could be spoken for, even married. He may not even be gay! Kurt shakes his head brutishly, thinking _stop getting ahead of yourself_.

He looks across the table at his son. He and Jack had met Blaine outside of a tiny bistro a few blocks away from the school, and Jack had kept up the conversation on the walk in. Now he sits in the booth across from the men, focused solely on coloring his kids menu.

They place their orders with the waitress, a young girl with a pretty face, and sip on their soft drinks.

Kurt looks at Blaine, who had taken the inside seat next to him, and tries not to look expectant.

"So, Kurt" Blaine says with a sweet smile "What do you do?"

Kurt sighs in relief. "I, uh. I'm a consultant at a bridal shop" he replies with a chuckle "It wasn't exactly my dream job, but it's interesting and has a pretty fixed schedule" he nods toward Jack in explanation.

"Is that, like, a desk type job? Or…" Blaine asks, his eyebrows knitting together but smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, no. Sometimes I wish! I'm the one that has to try to find the perfect dress to match the bride or bridesmaids vision" he explains with an eye roll.

Blaine straightens up excitedly. "Like 'Say Yes to the Dress'?" he asks.

Kurt barks out a laugh "I suppose so, yeah. Except I can't fast forward when the bitchy bridezilla decides she doesn't look good enough in anything and starts crying at anyone who will listen". At this, Blaine lets out a giggle through his smile.

The laugh is cut off by the sound of a throat clearing across the table. Both men look over to Jack, who now has an eyebrow raised at his dad. His tongue is still peeking out of the side of his mouth from left-over concentration.

"Pay up, Daddy" Jack demands in his tiny voice. Blaine looks back and forth between the two, his face a mix between shocked and amused. "You used a rotten word and I need a new journal!" he continues, his face becoming as close to judgmental as a six year old can manage.

Kurt looks appropriately scolded as he reaches into his pocket and pulls a dollar bill out of his wallet, passing it to the boy across the table. Jack snatches it up and stuffs it into the chest pocket of his polo with a grin.

"The kid hears everything, don't know_ how_ he became so sneaky" Kurt grumbles under his breath, shaking his head. "Anyway…" he states, looking back at Blaine. The man has a sort of awed expression on his face. Kurt quickly becomes distracted as he takes it in; the mans' hazel eyes wide and clear, lashes long, and mouth slightly ajar.

Blaine is the first to look away, clearing his throat and smiling to himself before returning to the previous subject of conversation.

"Yeah, that actually sounds awesome!" Blaine exclaims. "There's just something really extraordinary about a wedding. You're the guy that helps them start a new life with their soul mates. You make dreams come true!"

"You make it sound much more romantic than it actually is. There are more fights in that shop- You would think it was an episode of Desperate Housewives. It's pretty much constant drama. Like, I had to get CPR certified" Kurt laughs. "I think that job has me under special terms of life insurance"

Before Blaine can respond, the young waitress brings their food. Jack lets out an enthusiastic "Thank you!" as she politely departs.

Jack passes his plate to Kurt as he reaches to the edge of the table for the ketchup. Kurt dutifully slices Jack's grilled cheese in half and passes it back. When Jack starts to pour the tomato-y condiment onto his plate, Kurt watches closely.

"Now, that's enough!" Kurt exclaims sternly after a few seconds, reaching as if to grab the ketchup bottle out of the boy's hand. "You don't need so much. You _know_ it's not good for you and-"

"And health problems run in our family and '_you wanna live past thirty, don't you, Jack_'?" the little boy drones, taking on a shockingly accurate impression of his dad.

Kurt bites his lip, a flush rising up on his cheeks as he looks over at Blaine. The man looks amused.

"Daddy, you worry too much!" Jack says brightly, munching on a french fry (ordered with no salt, thank you very much). "You're the most great Dad I've ever seen but I'm only six. Grampa said I can worry about all that when I'm old"

Kurt shakes his head fondly at his son, chuckling "You're too smart for your own good, honey" In response, Jack nods his head with a smile.

The three boys eat in relative silence, short bouts of small talk breaking out every so often. Kurt and Blaine both try not to glance over at the other more than is appropriate. Try not to.

When the check comes, although it is placed closest to Kurt, both men hastily grab for the book. There's a bit of a grapple before Blaine seizes it with a triumphant smile.

"Let me" he whispers, almost a declaration.

"No. I can't-" he tries to argue, but is cut off.

"Please"

"Blaine, I can't let you pay for my kid to eat. I won't"

Watching him become visibly upset, Blaine realizes that Kurt must not be used to being taken care of. His expression softens and he places his hand over Kurt's.

"Please. I want to, honestly" he looks Kurt straight in the face, watching his blue (_or are they gray… green? hmm_) eyes widen.

"But-"

"Let me" he insists once more.

Kurt shakes his head slightly, looking over at Jack who is none the wiser "Uhm, okay then. Thank you"

"Thank_ you_" Blaine replies, releasing Kurt's hand and turning back in his seat.

Once the check is paid, Kurt laughs; it's high and nervous sounding due to the thoughts running through his head. The silly illusions are flooding back.

"Your girlfriend must be lucky" he says pointedly, sliding out of the booth and beginning to gather Jack.

Blaine shakes his head politely. "No girlfriend. I like boys. And since we're on the subject, there's no boyfriend either" he laughs.

"You like boys! Like Daddy!" Jack exclaims, excited that his favorite teacher and his favorite Daddy have something in common. "Wow"

"Yup" Blaine agrees, ruffling Jacks hair and looking to Kurt "Boys just like Daddy" he winks.

Kurt smiles victoriously and takes Jacks hand, leading him out of the restaurant.

When they arrive at their separate cars, Kurt quickly buckles Jack into his seat and closes the door.

"Kurt, listen" Blaine remarks and he turns around. "Listen, I know that this is far from conventional. And I swear that this is not something I would normally do, but I just- I'm intrigued by you. I think you're stunning and- and you're a good Dad and a good _person_ and I know I'm only you're son's teacher but I'd really like to get to know you. I want to know you. And I want you to know me! And even though we literally just met, I just- I dunno. You fascinate me, Kurt" Blaine rambles, his hands moving in front of his as he speaks. After his speech, he looks down and shuffles his feet before searching Kurt's eyes.

Kurt is frozen in his place, mouth agape. "I feel like it would be uncouth to just say 'ditto' after that. Blaine, I-"

"It's alright if you don't feel the same, okay? Totally okay. I don't even know if- oh my god, I don't even know if you're _single_" Blaine starts in again, his tone quickly becoming panicked.

"Blaine, stop. I'm single. Completely. No guy's our age want to date a _Dad._ Blaine. I- uhm, yeah. I feel it to." He reaches down and grabs Blaine's hand tentatively. "You have my number. And, even though I gave it to you for Jack… I want you to call me. We can go grab coffee or maybe dinner again, minus the son" he resolves, smiling shyly.

"Perfect" Blaine sighs, his smile so large that his cheeks begin to ache. "That sounds perfect, thank you"

Kurt shakes his head fondly and releases Blaine's hand. Turning to get into his car, Kurt declares: "Call me!" pointing playfully at Blaine's chest.

And if Blaine throws an excited fist into the air in success, well, Kurt can pretend he wasn't watching.


End file.
